


That stupid

by Prawnperson



Category: Futurama
Genre: F/F, M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Never neglect your alcohol levels.





	That stupid

Bender giggles lightly, a pleasant sober tingling just beginning to snake up and down his body. Body? Does he even have a real body? He can’t remember, but his limbs feel so light, and he swears that every movement Fry makes is worth noting.

Leela rolls her eye over to Amy and puts her arm around her. “Hey, do you think we should-“ 

Amy hushes her, never taking her eyes off the scene unfolding in front of them. She knows that Leela was going to suggest offering Bender alcohol, and Amy only needs him the tiniest bit more sober before the night can really start. She knows that reasonably she should offer him a drink, but these are not normal circumstances and she therefore chooses not to be at all reasonable. She watches.

After snickering at a chipped piece of plastic on the bar top of “the hip joint”, Bender intertwines hid legs with Fry’s, scooting up closer to play with the human’s hair. Fry is still sober, only on his second drink of the night, and is struggling to keep a straight face as Bender quite literally thrums with warmth pressed up next to him.

“Fryyyyyy...” he smiles drowsily, optics dimmed and half lidded. Fry turns his neck to face him, and Bender presses their mouths together clumsily and softly. It’s the first time they’ve ever kissed in public, and Amy lets out a shocked laugh. Leela chokes on her drink.

“Mmmhhhmmmmm.” The robot hums into the kiss, and Fry’s eyes flutter closed, forgetting the fact that they’re out in public. He lets Bender push him down partway into the booth so that he’s on his back, propping himself up on one elbow and pulling his boyfriend down by the back of his head. By the time Leela gets back to normal breathing Amy has stopped laughing and has taken to simply gawking.

Bender finally stops and leans into the crook of Fry’s neck to catch a breather, despite the fact he doesn’t need to breathe. Fry’s face is flushed bright but his eyes are still closed. Nobody has looked over at them yet, but Leela knows it’s only a matter of time before some idiot shows up and starts a fight, and with Bender sober off his ass that leaves Fry to fight. She doesn’t want to think about the out come of that brawl and simply laces her fingers together with Amy. 

“C’mon, you two can make out in a cab home.” She can’t help but smile slightly as Fry drags Bender up from the booth, The bot making a noise halfway between a groan and a snicker. Leela phones a taxi and goes to wait outside with Amy. Fry and Bender follow behind a few minutes later. Bender’s stumbling and whispering slurred things to Fry that are making his ears turn Red. 

“Remember when we used to act like that, old lady?” Amy teases. Leela pecks her cheek and glances back over to them. They’re now sitting on the ground, kissing like the world’s about to end again. They’re both laughing in between smooches, Fry clanking his teeth against Bender’s metal as he attempts to give him hickeys, to Bender’s nonsensical sober request.

“No, Amy. Even we were never that stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> When they get home they make out and then Bender powers down in the middle of second base.


End file.
